


Hotspots

by helens78



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), due South
Genre: Biting, M/M, One Night Stands, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's having a good one-night stand with Billy Tallent, and it gets better when Ray works out what some of Billy's hotspots are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotspots

It takes about, oh, ten seconds for Vecchio to figure out that Billy likes it rough; a guy doesn't moan like that when you pinch his nipple if he doesn't want you to go right on doing it. But there's a lot of places to hurt a guy, and Vecchio's got a feeling they aren't going to have time for him to try them all out before Billy wants to race for the big finish.

So he skips the traditional places--neck, nipples, earlobes, even the insides of his thighs--and goes looking for some more unusual spots. Guys like Billy--and oh, does Vecchio know from guys like Billy--have _hotspots_. Back at home, Fraser's hotspot is the plane just _above_ his nipple, which is not the easiest thing in the world to get a grip on, but Vecchio manages; Kowalski's hotspot is pretty much his entire fucking body, but like the little pain slut he is, Kowalski goes pretty much bananas if he gets a little light scrape of teeth up his shaft while Vecchio's blowing him.

When he rolls Billy over on his stomach and Billy spreads his legs like it's the most natural thing in the world, Vecchio knows he's onto something. He starts at the top--the back of Billy's neck; the slight angles of his shoulderblades--and works his way down, slow, careful, licking as he goes. The small of Billy's back is a given, a good place to slow down and savor how Billy tastes, but then he takes a quick detour to the left and sinks his teeth into Billy's left asscheek.

And Billy goes _nuts_.

He makes fists with both hands and grinds his dick down against the bed; he hisses out some breaths, sucking in air between his teeth. When Vecchio moves a little to the right and bites down again, Billy moans and then forces out a soft, "Please-- _please_ \--just--oh, fuck, gimme some bruises, Ray, I wanna fucking _feel_ it--"

Vecchio shudders a little, too, and he nods with his teeth still firmly on Billy's skin.

From there on it's almost a contest--will Vecchio's jaw hold out, or will Billy ask him to stop? Will Billy come first, or will Vecchio decide he's got to fuck Billy before the pain can push him over?

In the end, it's neither of those things; Billy gets desperate first. "I gotta-- _please_ , I gotta come, fuck me, fuck me--!"

"That what you need?" Vecchio's already grabbing for the lube. "You need my dick up your ass before you can come?"

"Y--yeahhh," Billy groans. "C'mon, Ray, gimme--"

He gives. Or maybe it's more that he takes, because he slicks up, gets the condom on, and shoves in, and he's not gentle in the least. Billy doesn't seem to mind, though; he pushes up on his elbows, then on his knees, and then he's slamming back against Vecchio, forcing Vecchio to give it to him harder, faster, _more_ , until Vecchio twists a pinch of skin on Billy's hip and growls under his breath, coming so hard he's pretty sure he blacks out for a second or two. Billy's sharp little yells--and the tightening of his ass around Vecchio's cock--are the only thing that penetrate the fog, because those are the things that tell Vecchio Billy actually got off from that, that he _wanted_ it that way.

When he's all the way back, he realizes he didn't let Billy's hip go; he releases that pinch, and Billy's skin starts going red right away. He's pretty sure Billy's going to have a bruise.

Collapsed into the bed, now, it doesn't look like anything's going to bother Billy for a long time. He's grinning like a fool, and Vecchio reaches out to run his hand down Billy's back. "I gotta go," he whispers. "You okay on your own right now?"

"I'm good," Billy murmurs; it's a little dreamy, maybe, but nothing to _worry_ about. Vecchio nods at him. "Have a good night."

"Already did," Vecchio says softly. "But you, too."


End file.
